


Luxurious Waterfall

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Size Difference, Smut, Two Cocks, prompt, slight bite play, slightly verbal link, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Link finds Sidon taking a private moment under a waterfall. Though once LInk is caught Sidon decides to make things interesting for the two of them.





	Luxurious Waterfall

There is always a time that whenever you look for someone they are never around. It was distressing for the hero who was looking for the prince. He wasn't where he usually was and Link craved his positive nature.

He craved the presence of him and the uplifting words he always showered him with.

Those words that just had Link falling in love with him even more.

There were only a handful of places that Link could think of where his best friend would be. He was either in his study, making his rounds, addressing subjects with his father, etc. But why was it today that he could not find him?  
Every Zora that he came across told him they had just seen him a few moments ago but Link was always a few steps behind. Where could the Zoran Prince be?

For the moment he paused in his search for him and set out to a more private spring outside the Domain. A single waterfall rained down into the lake, making the area beautiful and the perfect place to relax.

And a perfect place for a bath.

His search had made him rather sweaty and for when he did actually find Sidon he didn't want to be in that sort of state.

With a sigh he parked himself by a few large rocks, stripping his clothing and even dipping them into the water to wash.

He laid them out on the rock and sank down into the water then, using the soap he had in his travel pack to start washing. He was glad to be in this private area for a bath versus the community washing area at the Domain.

But he wasn't alone.

A soft pleased sigh came from nearby the waterfall causing Link to jump and nearly drop his soap into his lap.

The rocks were just tall enough to hide him but gave him just enough room to see past them to see who was there.

The one he had been looking for was standing near the waterfall, stripping himself of his jewels and sword.

Link flushed, ducking behind the rock. Sidon had come there to bathe himself as well. And from the looks of it Sidon believed himself to be alone.

Curiosity getting the better of him Link poked his head up a bit more, setting the soap down on the smaller rock near him.

Sure Link had fallen in love with Sidon quite some time ago but never acted upon it. He didn't want to risk losing the friendship he had with him by making things weird between the two of them.

Sidon didn't know he was there would it hurt to just at least see what he looked like without his princely wears?

Once Sidon was bare he moved to the waterfall and stated to soak himself, a pleased hum coming from his lips once more.

Link had seen Sidon wet before but seeing him now...well he just couldn't look away.

His skin glistened with the water, a noticeable flush coming to Link's cheeks as his eyes raked over him.

So handsome...so...sexy.

Oh how he was glad that he had decided to take a bath. He would have missed this.

Blue eyes followed Sidon's hands as he ran his hands along his body, his head tilting back in the water above him and running down his face.

Link bit his bottom lip. He felt some guilt creeping in about spying on him like this but he couldn't help it.

He really should just finish washing himself and sneak away before Sidon found him there, but the urge to watch him was stronger.

Would he get angry if he found out he was spying on him? He hoped he wouldn't. Link just hoped to play it off as he only saw him in passing and hadn't actually been sitting there watching him bathe while he himself was naked.

A soft moan caught Link's attention quickly, eyes latching onto the prince.

The prince had turned a bit, resting his hand on the stone nearby, his other hand having traveled south to between his legs.

Link gaped at the sight. Sidon was pleasuring himself. This was wrong to watch Sidon was having a private moment and Link felt horrible for viewing this without permission.

But he couldn't pull his eyes away.

He watched with hungry eyes as his cocks pushed from his slit an he stroked the two of them with his large hand, another moan escaping him.

Link trembled at the sight, feeling his own body grow hot and excited.

Maybe just this once it would be okay to watch him. He would just make sure that he never told anyone what he had seen.

Slowly he wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking in time with how Sidon stroked himself. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet, this sight one of the most erotic things he had ever seen making it difficult.

Sidon always was very proper and never once did anything that a prince wouldn't do. But now seeing him in this private moment made Link's feelings for the prince all the more stronger.

This moment proved he was just like everyone else. That he wasn't perfect either.

“Link...” Sidon moaned from the waterfall. A warmth ran through Link at the sound and he bit his lip, having thought he had been found out.

But Sidon's eyes were closed as he worked on his lengths Was he imagining Link in a sexual way? Did Sidon like him in that way?

Biting his lip he pumped himself faster, a soft gasp escaping him from the pleasure that spiked through his body.

“Oh Link...yes,” Sidon moaned, his head tilting back. “There...please...”

Link's hips bucked into his own hand and he closed his eyes, wanting to finish. This memory of Sidon touching himself to the thought of him would be one he would use for the future.

He cracked his eyes open again and froze. Sidon was gone.

“You know it's rather rude to spy on someone in such an intimate moment,” Sidon's voice came from behind, his voice a purr in his ear.

Link turned his head, eyes widening at the sight of the prince behind him, his cocks erect and brushing ever so slightly against his leg.

“Although, you are indeed my dearest friend, I think I can let it slide,” he purred, pulling Link's body back against his chest, his back pressing into his chest and his cocks pressing into Link's backside.

“It gets me even more excited to see you in this state. Perhaps we can indulge in one another?”

Link felt as if he was dreaming. Sidon had caught him and he wanted to be intimate with him. Was he dreaming?

Link nodded his head hard then, not trusting himself to answer him any other way.

A hum came from Sidon and he ran his hands down to Link's hips. “You do not know how long I've wanted to do this.”

Link kissed Sidon's lips eagerly, pressing his body back against Sidon as well. The prince let out a moan against his lips, hands running along his sides until one settled near Link's groin.

Large fingers wrapped around Link's erection and gave him a few slow tugs causing Link to buck into his hand and pull from the kiss to moan in ecstasy.

“To think that my little show could arouse you so much my little pearl,” Sidon whispered into his ear. His long tongue ran over the length of his ear to end at the tip and nip with his sharp teeth. “If I keep this up you won't last too long.”

Link groaned his response, tilting his head back against Sidon's chest trying his best to keep his knees from giving out on him.

“Please allow me to make you mine,” he whispered into his ear causing Link to tremble against him. “Yes...please,” Link said quietly, a rare moment for him to speak. Sidon let out a breath against his ear and kissed it, his other hand resting against Link's cheek, fingers running over his lips.

“My pearl, may I ask for you to wet these for me?” Sidon asked tenderly.

Link opened his lips, his tongue running over the tips of Sidon's fingers.

Sidon groaned at the feel and pushed his fingers into his mouth slowly, his hand still stroking Link's cock, his hips grinding his own into Link's backside.

Link's tongue lathered all around the fingers, making sure to be careful near his claws as to not cut his tongue.

“That's my Link. So good,” Sidon mumbled, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck.

Once his fingers were nice and wet Sidon removed them. His other hand moved from Link's erection to his chest to hold him.

“Lean forward a little. It will help,” he urged. Link did just as he asked, leaning forward into his large hand. With his slick fingers Sidon ran them over Link's entrance, only to push one in slowly.

Link gasped, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes, his hands holding onto Sidon's on his chest.

“Relax my pearl. You're so very tight,” Sidon practically moaned. He waited for Link to relax his body before sliding his finger further into him.

Link took deep breaths to relax himself. It didn't hurt so much as feel uncomfortable, but feel good as well. That sweet burn of pleasure of being filled.

This was certainly not the first time that Link had something like this happen to him. There were plenty of nights that he had touched himself like this to the thought of his prince.

“There we go...” Sidon purred to him, moving his finger inside of him. Link tilted his head back, his body resting in Sidon's hand as he moved his finger.

And soon enough he pushed in with the other to stretch him further.

Link gasped at first, forcing himself to relax again to allow the second finger in with ease. His own fingers didn't compared to what was inside of him now.

Sidon was much larger than his fingers he was sure but he would not stop him from doing this.

He wanted this.

Sidon moved his fingers a bit faster, going deeper as Link loosened more, soft moans of pleasure escaping his lips.

“Oh my Link, I cannot wait any longer,” Sidon practically begged, slipping his fingers out and rubbing his slick tip against his entrance. “May I?”

Link nodded his head again, pushing himself back against his cocks.

Grasping one with his hand he pushed inside of Link. A choked moan pushed through Link as he sank into him.

“We should have done this sooner. You feel amazing my love,” Sidon groaned, trembling as he held himself still to allow Link to get used to the size inside of him.

Link panted softly, his fingers running over Sidon's hand affectionately in agreement.

Sidon slid his hand down to Link's stomach, Link bracing his hands against the rock in front of him for balance.

Using the hand on his stomach Sidon guided Link's hips forward only to pull him back into his crotch.

Link's legs shook from the feel as Sidon did it again, thankful for the hand on his body holding him up. If he didn't hold him he would end up collapsing and ruining the moment.

With a small push back against the prince, Sidon took that signal to pick up the pace, groaning at the tight feel of him.

His other cock stroked against Link's sack, stimulating him further with each thrust into him.

The prince rest himself closer to Link's body then, changing the angle of his thrusts and causing his own cock to hit against that bundle of nerves inside him but also have his other cock to reach further and stroke along Link's cock.

The pleasure spiked through Link and he gasped, rocking his body back against the prince.

“Oh Link...yes my Link,” Sidon moaned, moving his hips faster. His lips found their way to Link's pale shoulder, nipping lightly with his sharp teeth and leaving small marks as he worked his way to his other shoulder and along his back, leaving angry red marks along the way.

“Sidon,” Link gasped, earning a groan from the zora and a harsher bite on his side, this time causing some blood to well up in the small wounds from his teeth.

“Finish for me my pearl,” Sidon whispered into his ear as he came back up his body. “I want to see you brought to that ecstasy.”

Link didn't have to be told twice as he thrust back into Sidon's hips hard a few more times, soon hitting the rock in front of him with streams of white.

Seeing this Sidon bucked into him as Link's body tightened hard around him.

Warmth spilled into him as well he released, the amount being too much for his smaller body and spilling out onto his thighs.

His second cock had released as well onto his stomach, making Link a rather sticky mess.

Sidon kissed his back lovingly, moving his lips up to his shoulder and then to his ear.

“That was amazing,” he purred to him. Link hummed in response, turning his head and kissing his cheek.

“Thank you,” Link whispered, nuzzling his face into his cheek. Sidon chuckled and kissed his bottom lip.

“Next time, you don't need to spy on me. You are more than welcome to join,” Sidon chuckled.

 


End file.
